


He was Beautiful

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Death, Grief, M/M, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Klaus dealing with the aftermath of Dave's death.





	He was Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just binged the entirety of the show yesterday. I am 1000% Klaus trash. Naturally I had to write some angst just to get some feels out. Please enjoy.  
> Extra pain: Please look at [these gifs](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/183303680359/daughtersofthanos-will-you-love-me-like-you-loved) to really feel it.

The medic took one look at Dave, shook his head and moved on. He didn’t even fucking  _ try _ . Klaus couldn’t  _ stop _ trying, saying Dave’s name over and over and over. Trying to call him back, to  _ bring him back _ . Hands coated in his lover’s blood, slick and sticky at the same time. He couldn’t see through the tears, blurring and smearing everything together. 

“Klaus! Klaus! We gotta go. They’re almost on top of us.”  One of the guys, Klaus didn’t know who and didn’t fucking care, was pulling at him, trying to get him to fall back. Klaus was still clutching at Dave’s body, when he realized: that’s all it was. Just a body. Dave was  _ gone _ . The other soldier pulled at his arm one more time before fleeing. Klaus gingerly lifted Dave’s head and pulled off his tags and put them around his own neck. He leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before closing his eyes one last time. 

Klaus leaned over and grabbed the briefcase, he still kept it nearby, even after all this time, and pulled it into his lap. Everything felt so far away, like he was underwater, and his body was moving on its own accord. The rest of him was just… not there. He opened the briefcase and with a flash and a rush of air he was gone.

  
  


Everything was so  _ bright _ . Klaus clutched the briefcase and looked around as his eyes adjusted. He was on a fucking bus. It was bright and sunny and he even recognized the run. It felt like everything he wasn’t.

Dave was gone. Dave was  _ dead _ . 

The finality and unfairness of it all crashed into Klaus like a tidal wave, weighing him down, drowning him. 

He had been  _ happy _ . Sure they were in the middle of a fucking war and it was fucking hell, but Klaus had been truly  _ loved _ for the first time in his life. Loved wholly and unconditionally. And Klaus loved Dave back. More than anything in the world. But he was  _ ripped _ away. Klaus was alone again. With no one to believe him. No one to care. 

The anger would come later. Hot and burning and bright. Anger at the world, anger at the war, anger at  _ everything _ .

But for now, Klaus sat in the sunshine on a bus with his dead lover’s blood on his hands, and cried. 


End file.
